


Heroic deeds of ordinary life

by WinryWeiss



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the little heroic deeds we do everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroic deeds of ordinary life

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime between 'Shooting Star' and 'Secret of the Unicorn' adventures.
> 
> Beware, absolutely no beta.

Tintin felt dead-tired. His whole month efforts didn’t bring anything at all. No new clues for the case of forgery, not a single one successfully accomplished reportage, and the interview with major Wings had to be postponed due to his unexpected reinforcement call. He sighed and rubbed his nape.  
  
Captain went to visit him today, since he happened to have few free days before his next sail. Yet Tintin had to leave his friend in his flat and go to work today. But he didn’t left him alone, no, that wouldn’t be fair from him. Furthermore, he was actually glad, that Captain could look after Snowy today. For some unknown reasons, Snowy feels strong antipathies towards Mr. Grotski and already tried to bite him once, so it wouldn’t be the best idea to bring his dog along.  
  
Tintin fished his pockets for keys.  
  
On top of everything he should finally bathe Snowy.  
  
He dragged himself up the staircase and opened door to his flat, coat already down. “I am sorry it took s…” His heart stopped only to start again frantically, coat slipped from his fingers and fell to ground.  
  
His flat was ransacked. No doubt about it. Sheets of papers from his reports were scattered everywhere, coffee-table shoved away, both armchairs overturned. Somebody was chasing after someone else.  
  
 _Captain. Snowy._ The worst-case scenarios went through his head.  
  
Yet, Tintin could hear something.  
  
He stopped cold and tilted his head.  
  
Again. A faint sound.  
  
Sloshing of water.  
  
Tintin cracked the door to bathroom open, holding his breath back anxiously. This room was in mess too, puddles on the floor, laundry basket upturned and …  
Captain was sitting **inside** filled bathtub, fully clothed, his hat still on, and between the soapsuds poked out white-furred head. Black eyes closed delightfully, because Captains was scrubbing him, humming silently.  
  
Door creaked loudly and the man and the dog looked at him.  
  
Tintin could not do anything else than look back.  
  
It was Captain, who broke the awkward silence after while. “Yer were s’pposed to return at four.”  
  
“It is already five o’clock.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Tintin could not hold back any longer and burst out laughing, supporting himself at doorpost. “How … how did you … get him t… to bathtub?” The ginger reporter bent over, one hand holding his stomach, the other hanging on doorframe. “He **despises** bathing.”  
  
“I **noticed**.” Captain rubbed Snowy’s scruff. “He gave me quite a workout. Yer saw the flat, didn’t yer.”  
  
“I thought …” Tintin shook his head, glad he hadn’t been right.  
  
“I wanted to clean up before yer return, but chasing this little rascal took longer than I thought.”  
  
The ginger smiled at his older friend. “And how, exactly, did **you** ended up in my bathtub?”  
  
“He tried to wriggle out and I tripped.”  
  
Tintin suppressed a giggle. “You are staying overnight.” He announced simply.  
  
“What if I have something planned?”  
  
“In drenched clothes? And smelling like a wet dog?” Tintin smirked at Snowy’s disapproving look. “I will **not** let you go.”  
  
Captain smiled gently. “I’ll take yer word on it.” Snowy thumped his foot to bathtub since the other occupant started to scrub him behind ears.  
  
Tintin chuckled. “I’ll cook something for dinner.”  
  
“I already did. Yer just need to warm it up.”  
  
The ginger glanced at kitchen unit. “Curry?” He asked, like Captain could cook anything else.  
  
“Duh. I think I made it mild, but yer should better taste it.”  
  
“Aw, Captain.” Acting on whim, Tintin paced to bathtub and pecked Captain on forehead. “You are my hero.”  
  
A violent blush seized Captain’s features. Even his ears were red. “Yeah … That’s … nothing.”  
  
Snowy decided that this would be the perfect time to shake the shampoo off. Tintin yelped and covered his face with laugh. Captain shrieked and uttered something about lunatic dogs.  
  
“I’ll get us dry clothes.”  
  
“Don’t want to offend yer, but I won’t be able to fit into anything yer have here.”  
  
“You think?” Tintin intended to give the navy-blue dressing gown to Captain as Christmas present, but this day decided otherwise. “I have a shining armor just for you.” He winked at his friend before leaving bathroom.


End file.
